That Pregnant Sarah Braverman
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 19 year old Sarah finds out she's pregnant one day in 1995.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in 1995 19 year old Sarah Braverman was leaning over the counter looking at a positive pregnancy test then sticks it in her front pocket of her big sweatshirt and starts packing back and fourth in the kitchen talking to herself and keeps saying "What are you going to do Sarah what are you going to do?" when she is on the far side of the kitchen when Adam comes in

"hey!" he says loudly

Sarah jumps "Oh Adam geeze you scared me!" she gets mad

Adam jumps and looks weirdly at her.

"are you okay?" he wonders

"yeah I'm fine why?" she wonders meanly

"because you've never acted like this before." he tells her

"I'm fine Adam!" she gets moody with him

"what's wrong?" he wonders again

"nothing!" she snaps

"Sarah?" he questions

"nothing Adam I just don't feel well and I think I'm just gonna to go back to bed." she tells him

Adam goes to pour himself a cup of coffee "oh okay well feel better sweetie." he tells her

Sarah goes upstairs and lays down on her bed taking the test out of her pocket looking at it again when somebody knocks at her door

"god can't any of you people just leave me alone!" Sarah snaps

"hunnie you okay in there?" Camille wonders

"oh Mom um come on in." Sarah tells her hiding the test back inside her sweatshirt quickly and watches Camille open the door carrying the laundry basket under her arm

"hey hunnie you have any lau...hunnie?" Camille looks at her all panicky

Sarah is very pale.

Camille goes over and feels her forehead.

"hunnie you feeling okay what's up baby?" Camille wonders

"nothing I just don't feel well." she turns on her side

"yeah I can tell." Camille rubs her back

Sarah just squeezes her eyes shut "I just want to be left alone." Sarah tells her

"okay well I'll leave you alone then feel better hunnie." Camille tells her kissing her head and leaves the room closing the door behind her

Sarah rubs her stomach softly and cries into her pillow with her eyes still squeezed shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah reaches over to her nightstand and grabs her phone and hits the speedial and calls Seth.

"hello?" he answers

"hey." she says

"hey sweetie." he says

"hey when are you getting here?" she wonders

"I'll be there in a little bit I'm just pulling into Berkeley now." he tells her

"oh okay." she says

"why are you okay?" he wonders

"yeah I'm fine babe, I'll just see and tell you when you get here." she tells him

"okay." he says

"okay so just honk when you get here and I will come down." she tells him

"okay." he says

"okay see you in a bit a littl bit." he tells her

"okay see you in a little bit." she tells him and hangs up and lays back down waiting for Seth to get there and hear the honk

Downstairs Adam and Camille are in the kitchen when Seth pulls up and honks and Adam looks out the window

"ugh." he groans

"who is that?" she wonders

"Seth." he tells her

"Oh." she says and looks out the window and hears the front door slam and sees Sarah get in the car then goes back to what she's doing and Adam keeps watching but then sees then pull out of the driveway and isn't very happy since he hates Seth 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At a private park about 20 minutes away from Berkeley Seth pulls in and stops and parks the car.

"so Hi are you okay sweetie

Sarah just shrugs and nods then shakes her head "no" she tells him

"whats wrong?" he wonders

"this Seth." she pulls out the positive pregnancy test out of her pocket of her sweatshirt "I'm Pregnant!" she tells him quickly

"but how when?" he wonders

"that drunk night we had like 2-3 weeks ago." she tells him

"wow and you just found out?" he wonders

"well last night when I took the test yes because that's how long it takes to find out I guess." she tells him

"were going to be parents." he says

"yup.' she says

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he says excitedly

"I don't know if I can do this Seth I mean we are only dating and I barley see you as it is so how would we do it you never be in our baby's life?" she wonders

"well lets get married then!" he tells her

"Seth, be serious Cami and Zeek would never allow that in a million years since they already hate you and us together." she tells him

"it's best for the baby, we will explain." he tells her

Sarah just shakes her head "no it won't work out since I haven't even told them yet they will be really mad and may even possibly kick me out when I finally do decide to tell them." she tells him

"which is when?" he wonders

Sarah just shrugs.

"then we'll figure that all out." he tells her

"hey you can come and live with me in Fresno and find a job or work for me and do my band stuff and be like our manager." he tells her

Sarah just shakes her head "No I don't want to do that Seth!" she tells him

"why the hell not?" he wonders

"come on Sarah what do you say lets blow off Berkeley and go and get married come on marry me Sarah." he tells her

Sarah's eyes just get wide "What?" she questions angrily 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nooo, you did not just ask me to marry you!" she says frustratingly

"um yes I think I did." he tells her

"noo cuz I don't know that's not how it's done!" she gets angry with him

"then what are we going to do?" he wonders

Sarah just shruhs "I don't know." she tells him

"well... there's always adoption." he tells her

"adoption?" she questions

"yeah." he confirms

"no Seth that's not an option, if my parents are raising 4 kids I'm sure I can raise 1 on my own just fine." she tells him

"yeah well you taking care of it on your own is bullshit too because I'm the father!" he gets angry at her

"Seth you can barley even take care of yourself how are you going to provide for a baby?" she wonders

"we'll figure it out!" he tells her

Sarah just gets aggitated with him.

"so do you want me to drive you home?" he wonders

"No...no I can't be thee right now." she tells him

Seth sighs "okay." he says and just sits back looking at her

"look Sarah I'm sorry I got upset with you." he tells her

Sarah just nods with tears in her eyes not even paying attention to him since he upset her so bad. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah just leans over and rests her head against his shoulder and holds and squeezes his hand tightly letting her tears fall.

"it's gonna be alright babe I'm here." he tells her

Sarah just nods "I love you." she tells him softly

"love you too." he tells her and slowly starts to slip his hand down underneath her big sweatshirt to her stomach to feel the baby

Sarah just smiles with happy tears in her eyes "you probably won't feel anything just yet." she tells him

"shh." he soothes her holding her

Sarah just closes her eyes and relaxes against him.

"you okay sweetie?" he wonders

"mhm perfect." she says with her eyes closed just feeling him hold her

"good." he just holds her

Sarah looks up at him.

Seth runs his hair softly thru her hair "what?" he wonders

"I'm tired." she tells him

"so?" he wonders

"so do you want to go back to your place?" she wonders

"okay." he says

"okay." she sits up so he can turn the car on and leans back against the seat

"you gonna be okay?" he wonders

"yeah I'll be fine just drive please." she tells him rubbing her stomach

"okay." he says and starts the car and pulls out of the park and hits the road back to his place 


End file.
